Wilhelmina "Bill" Lily
Wilhelmina "Bill" Lily is an NPC trainer located at Butterfree Farm near Barley, available for use by anyone within that region. Trainer Information Appearance Bill is tall, broadshouldered and extremely well built, with a sun-burnished tan, cropped pink hair and surprisingly large crimson eyes, that crinkle when she grins. She wears practical overalls or jeans, an akubra hat when in the sun and tends to leave her impressively muscular, bronzed arms bare. She bears more than a passing resemblance to her Machamp. Often, Bill will be seen with her baby son on a sling on her back. Personality Bill is fiercely protective of the women and children of Butterfree Farm, especially her little daughter Verity and baby son Fidelius, and she sees it as her job to look after them. She doesn't have a current serious partner, and if she left someone behind in Fidona, she's not telling. She tends to be a bit of a lady's woman, using her impressive build and rougish wink to her advantage, and might currently be dating Inspector Jenny of Interpol. She is laconic, laid-back and straightforward. She doesn't have any particular liking of men, but she is very chivalrous and kind-hearted towards women, children and pokemon. She is impatient with feminine fripperies, heartily detests dishonesty and greed, and likes courage and kindness, but can be slightly alarming, especially when catching someone doing something she thinks is wrong. Items and Equipment Bill tends to have an assortment of potions and status cures on her, not so much for battling as for caring for the Butterfree Farm pokemon. Biography An Amazon who left Fidona after a dispute with Ruby over the agreement with Dusk, Bill found her new home at Butterfree Farm, doing heavy farm work and a bit of bodyguarding. Her first child Verity was only a baby at the time, but she raised her on the farm and Verity doesn't know any other life. Fidelius (Fiddy) is her new baby, but the kids don't have a father, as such - Bill takes care of such things on her own terms. According to Bill herself, she took several odd jobs while a wandering lone Amazon, including bodyguarding a group of lost bagons and working in a circus, particpating in show boxing with her Machamp and famously defending the fat lady's honour against the strongman. Whether or not it is true, she knows how to spin a yarn Relationships Mother of Verity Lily and Fidelius (Fiddy.) Left Ruby on bad terms. Trainers that Bill has met and/or battled with: Verity, Constance, Waker, Spencer. Pokemon Butch :Species: Machamp Gender: Female Level: 70 Nature: Calm Heritage: ::Mother: Machamp Father: Machamp Known Moves: Wake-up Slap, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Submission, Revenge, Leer Bill's partner, and very like her in personality - loyal, quiet, and aware of her own power. Bill will only rarely use her in battle, as she overpowers most trainers. Merrylegs :Species: Rapidash Gender: Female Level: 40 Nature: Rash Heritage: ::Mother: Rapidash Father: Rapidash Known Moves: Fury Attack, Fireblast, Flame Wheel, Agility, Megahorn. Highly spirited, Merrylegs is easily spooked, but her attacks are fast and powerful. Dot :Species: Kangaskahn Gender: Female Level: 13 Nature: Brave Heritage: ::Mother: Kangaskahn Father: Tyrannitar Known Moves: Comet Punch, Leer, Fake-out, Bite. Dot is very sweet, but becomes enraged and fearless if she feels the joey in her pouch is threatened. Billycan :Species: Wingull :Gender: Female :Level: 16 :Nature: Hasty Known moves: Supersonic, WIng Attack, Mist, Watergun, Growl. Bellycan is noisy, takes too much on herself, and can be a bit reckless and ungoverned in the attack. When winning, she is terribly smug. Jumbuck :Species: Flaaffy Gender: Female Level: 15 Nature: Jolly Heritage: ::'Mother: Amphorous Father: Amphorous'' '' Known moves: Thunderwave, Thundershock, Growl, Tackle Jumbuck is... well, a jolly jumbuck of a pokemon. She doesn't take battling too seriously, but she is stubborn and has fun. Brynhildr :Species: Sheildon Gender: Female Level: 12 Nature: Hardy Heritage: ::Mother: Bastiodon Father: Caraniados ::Known Moves: Tackle, Protect, Taunt, MetalSound, Takedown ::Brynhildr is fiercely protective of the other pokemon, and inclined to disregard damage to herself until the very last moment. :: Battles and Achievements References Bill has been seen in: 2 RPs (Setting Out to Barley, Hall of Infamy) 0 Battles Category:NPCs